


Strip Tease

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan wants Methos to...remove his shirt.  And then....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pat_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/gifts).



> Inspiration-extraordinaire pat_t mentioned the absence of enough striptease fics out there. I'm pretty sure this wasn't exactly what she meant, but it fits the letter if not the intent.

"That's a very nice shirt you've got on." Duncan raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at Methos. From his position on the floor, he could practically see through the thin white cotton material to tanned skin beneath.

"It is," Methos agreed. He swaggered around Duncan, appraising the situation.

"Why don't you take it off? And get to work?"

With his eyes pinned to Duncan, Methos undid the buttons and then rolled a shoulder out of one pristine, white sleeve. "Better?" he asked.

Duncan nodded.

Methos rolled his other shoulder and the shirt fell off. He caught it and flipped it over his shoulder, just a thumb hooked into it.

"Good," Duncan said. "Now put it away, and come help me." He picked up his old chisel and started again to work on stripping away the old paint from the antique oak headboard. Even with solvents, it was a tough job. Whoever had painted it avocado green deserved a whap in the head.

"Nah," Methos decided. "Too messy."

As Methos sauntered away, Duncan yelled after him. "You promised to help with this stripping project, you tease!"


End file.
